


Good morning

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: A super short Grace and Frankie early morning drabble inspired by a completely different fandom... Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine... and the prompt someone posted in that group to describe a scene between "our" favorite lipstick lesbians...
Kudos: 8





	Good morning

Frankie climbed back into bed and slowly rearranged the covers to expose Grace's upper body and hips. Leaning down, Frankie placed a gentle kiss on Grace's inner thigh, then her right hip, in between her breasts, on her collarbone, and finally her right cheek. Grace's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Frankie.

"Since when do you wear lipstick?"

"Since you issued the command that I bring my own toothbrush and toiletries if I wanted to share your bed...room, on the regular…"

And you actually listened to my command"?"

" Mmm...I may have borrowed your toothpaste..." 

"Lucky for you we both like...Close up"


End file.
